<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fever dream by mochimc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147522">fever dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimc/pseuds/mochimc'>mochimc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Headcanon, I Don't Even Know, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Running Away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimc/pseuds/mochimc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a story of how the future princess of l'manburg, nihachu, runs away from her royal responsibilities and lives her life in a flower field</p><p>inspired by the song fever dream by mxmtoon</p><p>short chapters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>nihachu woke up in her bedroom, yawning. today would be like every other boring day. wake up, eat, attend to meetings about being potential ruler of l’manburg. if she was lucky, she could sneak away into the kitchen after meetings and do some baking. baking is a hobby of hers, and it helped her get away from the constant boredom of her everyday life. </p><p>today however, she predicted that the meetings would be extra long. yesterday, the members of the government looked stressed, and she assumed something had happened. she got dressed in a simple blue dress, did her hair and went to the dining room. there, she met wilbur. he looked a lot more carefree than usual. as if weights had been lifted off his shoulders. it was impossible not to see his happy, shining eyes even though it was obvious he was trying to hide them. </p><p>nihachu made her way to her seat, where some british-style breakfast was prepared. “so, what was all the fuss yesterday evening about? has something occurred?” she asked. </p><p>wilbur slowed his movement, but quickly recovered. “that will be covered in today’s meetings. as lmanburg is deciding who the next monarch is going to be, there is a lot of increased concern.” </p><p>nihachu looked up from the toast she was previously eating. “but isn’t that concern not for the next couple of years or so? why the rush now?” </p><p>wilbur avoided her eyes. “you’ll see.” </p><p>he quickly finished his meal, stood up and left the room. a face of worry twisted its way onto nihachu’s face. her mind was running through the possibilities of what could have happened. she racked her brain, and after being lost in her thoughts for 10 minutes, she snapped back to reality when her hand dropped the fork she was holding. she finished her meal, and there were 30 minutes left until the meetings began. she decided to wander around the castle, and saw that no one was nearby. she scurried into the study and walked towards a cupboard in the back, where she pulled out a very old ipod.</p><p>when she was little, nihachu found the royal life very boring and decided she wanted to try something new. she ran into the garden in the middle of the night, and took a walk all by herself. on the sidewalk, she found a little device and some earbuds. curious, little nihachu picked it up and brought it inside with her. the next morning, she was caught, given a 2 hours long lecture, but she still kept the ipod. it still works to this day, and it even updates to add new songs. lately, her favourite artists were mxmtoon and lilypichu. </p><p>present day nihachu took the old ipod and hid in her reading corner, where nobody ever goes, and listened intently to some music. in a blink, time was up, and it was time for the meetings to commence. </p><p>she re-hid the ipod, and rushed over to the great hall where tommy, tubbo, fundy, and thunder were already seated. tommy and tubbo greeted nihachu and then snickered amongst themselves. they were always like that. fundy said a quick hello, and thunder did the same. they silenced once wilbur entered the room. nihachu could almost feel the immediate temperature drop. tommy was weirdly silent, which definitely meant something was up. </p><p>“the meeting of the l’manburg council will now begin. hello, everyone. yesterday evening, i announced some news to several members of the council.” </p><p>wilbur took a breath. nihachu held hers. had someone interfered with the council? </p><p>“I, Wilbur Soot, am resigning from my position of the l’manburg monarchy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>nihachu’s eyes widened. why would he do that? what is the thinking? what will happen to the council? </p>
<p>multiple looks of shock and confusion were filling the room. “pardon?” fundy choked. </p>
<p>“I said my statement loud and clear, fundy. now, following this choice, there will be a handful of parties that will want power over this country. there are some candidates that i am sure will run. however, with me gone from this position, i want to make sure this country is in good hands. I propose that we submit two parties, the first one with tommy leading and me as a support. The second, princess nihachu leading with fundy as a support. Ideally, it would be better for the princess to rule this country, but having tommy as a second option will at least give us control of l’manburg.” </p>
<p>nihachu sat there in silence. wilbur wanted her to become the ruler of l’manburg, to replace his spot? her whole life had been a repeated routine, and now she was going to continue it for the rest of her life? not to mention the stress of being ruler. her mind was running wild, and in all different directions. </p>
<p>“so? do you agree to these plans, princess nihachu?” wilbur snapped her back into reality. no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. she wanted to look wilbur in the eyes and decline so badly. everyone was watching her, so she rushed to answer him. “uh- i’ll- i’ll think about the plans.” she stuttered. “it was a lot of information, and the overall resignation was very abrupt. can you give me a day to think about my decision?” </p>
<p>wilbur looked at her, gaze slightly softened. “alright, i understand. however, tomorrow by 5:00pm sharp you must come to me with my decision. you may leave early to decide.” with that, she nodded, stood up and left the room, closing the huge wooden doors. her mind was at war with itself. </p>
<p>I was born into royalty, i should have been prepared for this </p>
<p>but i was never in a position of power! how does wilbur know if i’ll do a good job?</p>
<p>wilbur founded this country! if he trusts me surely there would’ve been a good reason. </p>
<p>...that reason being that I’m the princess. </p>
<p>what if i run away? </p>
<p>I could finally escape this life. </p>
<p>but they’ll be so upset with me! I can’t betray them! </p>
<p>how many times am i going to put l’manburg before myself? </p>
<p>what if i’m selfish just this once? </p>
<p>I’ve only known them for a short amount of time…</p>
<p>Everyone will think me a horrible person…</p>
<p>I mean, what’s the worst that can happen to l’manburg? </p>
<p>nihachu sat in the castle ballroom and thought. this was her “thinking room,” since it was massive and empty. the marble floor showed her reflection after being freshly mopped by the servants. there was no special occasion, except the fact Wilbur liked the castle clean. tall white columns decorated with gold towered over her. the ceiling was delicately painted, images of important events overwhelming the viewer. nihachu’s favourite image on the painting was one of her as a child, running through some flower fields. the setting had always given her a feeling of peace and serenity. </p>
<p>she paced the floors, trying to come up with a decision. after multiple attempts, she gave up and decided she would come up with something tomorrow. to distract herself, she snuck away to the kitchen and made herself a really quick batch of cookies. they were sugar cookies with strawberry jam, the ones she enjoyed as a kid. she packed the cookies into a bag and decided she wanted to try some dresses on.</p>
<p>it was always fun for nihachu to play dress up, and try on different clothes. she always wanted to design clothes, but she never had the time to learn. </p>
<p>nihachu made her way to her wardrobe, where she tried on multiple dresses for fun. she looked at her reflection, where she smiled at herself. she took a mental picture of herself in royal attire, as she could potentially never wear it again. she frowned at the thought. am i really going to run away? she seemed to ask her reflection. </p>
<p>as nihachu was putting on a pink, fluffy dress, she saw it had already gotten dark. voices echoed in the castle hallways, and she listened. “finally. I FINALLY don't have the responsibility of a whole country.” wilbur’s content voice boomed. “well you don’t know that, for all you know you could still be stuck with tommy.” thunder’s significantly quieter voice replied. wilbur chuckled. “you see, that’s where you’re wrong. no matter what she decides, she’s going to become the monarch. we have a set plan. I don’t care for her anymore. all i know is that she’ll listen to my command. ill have control without responsibility. its amazing!” </p>
<p>nihachu froze. her hands shook. her heart dropped. wilbur…. he what? </p>
<p>thunder responded to him, but nihachu didn’t care. she didn’t even care to change out of her dress. she grabbed a couple of simple attire clothing, meant for the maids, and one other random dress. she grabbed her baked cookies, and leaned against the door, listening. she waited for the coast to be clear. once silence bared her ears, she ran through the dark hallway in her pink dress, for her life. the echo her heels made rang through the castle. click, click, click. she stopped by the bakery and packed some food and water, grabbed her belongings from her study, a book she enjoyed, and ran up into her room. “he doesn’t care for me. he thinks he can use me. I am nothing but a tool for him.” tears brimmed her eyes as she gathered some things from her room.</p>
<p>I thought i could trust him. i thought i was betraying him. but he betrayed me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>